Nightmares and Chocolate Milk
by Emerald Grey 01
Summary: A little fluff break for me, and a fluufy read for you. Enjoy! (Also includes a recipe for the BEST chocolate milk EVER and the ability to request more angst...If you want...) Emerald Grey
1. NIghtmares and Chocolate Milk

**I've been writing a LOT of sad fics (and plots that might come to be) so I needed a fluff break. The other night it was storming and I make a mean chocolate milk (I do it the right way yo) and I thought,,,, COMFORT FICCCCC! so that is why I am posting this. (I've noticed that i typically post at like, midnight. weird huh?) I tried to keep it mostly floofy, but there's a teensy bit o angst... whoopsie.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or Spitfire (*tear*) but I do own the plot... O.o Enjoy! (or not)**

* * *

Nightmares and Chocolate Milk

Mount Justice

April 9, 01:42 EDT

 _BOOM!_

Artemis' head shot up from her pillow. Her heart was racing from her nightmare. She tried to slow down her breathing but it was hopeless. She looked around her dark room and noted it's disuse. A tiny pile of clothing in one corner. A dogeared book sat open on her dresser. The rest of her room was empty and her heart was still racing.

 _'Get a grip Crock. It was just a nightmare.'_ She was at her room in the Cave, too tired to zeta home after they got back late from a mission. Rain poured down outside, the empty halls magnifying the sound. It was almost soothing. Almost. The constant thunderclaps that marked every time a bolt of lightning struck the ground could be considered a little... Scary. But she wasn't scared. Not of _thunder_.

Okay, maybe just a _little_ bit.

 _BOOM!_

She flinched at the loud noise. Gathering up her blankets (and her courage) she got off of her bed. Wrapping her comforter around her shoulders, she made her way through her empty (don't forget cold and dark too) room and finally arrived at her door. Slipping through the door, she padded out into the hallway. Her blanket trailed behind her like a cape. Her heart beat was still racing and the nightmare was still fresh on her mind.

 _She was in a hallway. The walls were plaster and the floors were concrete. There were open doors every other yard or so. She started to walk down the hallway, calling out for her team._

 _"M'gann?" Nothing._

 _"Robin?" Nothing._

 _"Conner?" Nothing._

 _"Kaldur?" Nothing._

 _"Zatanna?" Nothing._

 _"Raquel?" Still_ nothing _._

 _She was almost at the end of the hallway when she called out the last name._

 _"Wally?" A whimper came from one of the rooms. She walked towards it. The door frame and the actual door were painted yellow. On the door was an obscure red symbol. It must of been freshly painted because some of the excess paint started to drip down onto the yellow, giving the door and eerie look. Inside the room, the floor was concrete. It was too dark to make out anything other than the floor. She walked through the frame into the darkness._

No. She wasn't going to think about the nightmare anymore than necessary. During her little flashback, she had fallen against the wall for support, her legs trembling with fear.

 _BOOM!_

She pushed off of the wall and continued on to her destination. The lounge (or the kitchen. Whichever one she reached first, really). As it turns out, she wasn't the only one who stayed at the cave after the mission. A light from the end of the hallway was accompanied by several clatters and a muffled curse. Still half asleep and relatively confused at the unusual disturbance, she crept down the hallway with deadly stealth. At least, it was deadly stealth if you didn't have a blanket in the way.

She reached the kitchen and as she was about to step over the threshold, her blanket got caught. In what, her befuddled sleepy mind had no clue (looking back though, it was probably over her own two feet). Due to the fact that her blanket was wrapped around her, she tumbled to the floor. The hard, cold, tiled kitchen floor. It hurt.

"Artemis?"

"Mhfmfh." Was the only reply. There was laughter. Rich laughter. It surrounded her like her blanket and prompted her to glare at the floor. Only one person had a laugh like that.

Wallace Rudolph West was standing over her, hands on his pajama clad hips and a smile on his lips. He bent down to Artemis' level and pulled her up and out of the blanket she was swaddled in. Bending down once again to pick up the blanket, he stood up and placed it around her shoulders.

"Do you want to explain why you're out here at-" He looked at the digital clock that was on the stove. "-almost 2 a.m.? Or are you gonna just continue glaring at me until I make my food and leave?" She was about to reply to his witty little remark when another thunderclap boomed overhead.

 _BOOM!_

It was the thunder that made her do it. That's what she tells herself later, when she's remembering what happened. Why else would she jump onto the speedster standing in front of her? It certainly wasn't of her own free will. It wasn't. But it still happened, and when 130 pounds and 5" 6' of muscle comes flying at you, one only has so much time to be prepared. And the fact that the speedster wasted his extra time for preparedness, (a speedsters world is relatively slower than an average human's) on gawking at the fact that little miss tough-as-nails Artemis Crock was scared and jumping on _him_ for safety, didn't exactly insure the best possible turn out.

Because the speedster wasn't utilizing his time wisely, (totally _all_ _his_ fault) he wasn't able to catch her. When he didn't catch her, she grabbed on to his neck and wrapped her legs around his torso. When she grabbed on to him, it caused him to lose his balance. Which means that he (and she) went tumbling down. Onto the hard, cold, tiled kitchen floor. It hurt.

"Are you scared of thunder?" He was a very blunt person.

"Yes." So was she.

"You're scratching me."She quickly scrambled off of him, but she got caught in that _stupid_ blanket _again._ The amount of force that she used to propel herself off of Wally ended up being redirected by the blanket and forced her back onto the redhead's chest. If anyone were to walk in on them, the would see an angry Artemis bundled in a gigantic blanket, stuck on top of a shirtless Wally. _Very_ embarrassing. They were both frozen as they stared at each other, ***** emerald on grey. It was a rather cute teammate (*cough*or romantic*cough*) bonding moment if you asked Artemis, but he ruined it by laughing. Again.

Annoyed, Artemis narrowed her eyes at the boy underneath her as he almost laughed himself unconscious. After a good five minutes, the laughing trickled down and he was able to get the sleepy and angry Artemis unstuck from her blanket. Wally pulled her into the kitchen and sat her down on a stool. He then proceeded to look through the kitchen as if searching for something important.

He said something but it was muffled because his head was in the fridge.

"What?"

He pulled his head out and made eye contact with her. "I said, why _are_ you up this late? You didn't answer me earlier." She averted her eyes as memories of her night terrors were revoked. Weren't dreams supposed to be forgotten after you woke up?

 _There was something lying on the floor. It was hard to make it out with lack of light, but it was moving slightly. It almost looked like..._

"Artemis? You okay? You zoned out on me." He paused in his work of tearing the kitchen apart to look at her.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." She put a hand up to her temple as if she had a headache. _Don't think about them_. "I just couldn't sleep." Wally's eyes narrowed.

"Really? Because you were out the moment you went to your room. Come on, Artemis you really expect me to believe that BS?" She watched him as he moved around the kitchen. She noticed that he wasn't using super speed to make his food. It was almost addicting to watch as he glided around the kitchen. _'How can someone move so gracefully?'_ Yeah, her brain must still be asleep.

She snapped out of her daze when he started talking to her again. "Are you going to answer me or not? I've got all night. It's spring break and I already told my parents that I'm staying at the cave to hang out with Rob for the next day or two. Not to mention I have to wake up to eat every 4 hours or so. I've got time beautiful, so I'm waiting." She almost didn't hear the beautiful comment. Almost.

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" She wrapped her blanket more tightly around her shoulders and shrank in on herself, trying to disappear from his eyesight. His stare was burning and she just wanted to leave, but there was no way she was going back to that empty room.

"Believe it or not, I care about you. You're my team mate Arty. Just because we have a different dynamic than anyone else doesn't mean I don't care about you. You came out here with this look in your eye. You were scared. Not because of the thunder, Artemis. Something happened, whether it was something on the mission or something that happened in a dream, you were _scared_." Her flinch when he mentioned dreams gave her away. "It was a nightmare, wasn't it?" She nodded. "Come here."

And then she was in his arms, and she was crying, and he was just hugging her. She hadn't been held by anyone except her mother in _so long_. Maybe it was because he had confessed that he valued her as a team mate, or maybe it was because he knew not to ask her if she wanted _"to talk about it?"_ , but she found that she was starting to forget the horrible images from that stupid dream. She slowly stopped crying and she just sat there, in his arms. One hand was rubbing circles on her back and the other was wrapped tightly around her waist. Her head was tucked into his chest and she could hear his abnormally fast heartbeat. It was rather soothing.

After a while, they both pulled back. Artemis felt considerably better and she even started to smile. She couldn't help it, his grin was just to irresistible. His eyes lit up after a second, and he shot up from his seat. "Have you ever had the best chocolate milk in the world?"

"I've had chocolate milk before, but I don't know it well enough to classify any type as the best." She watched his expression as it morphed from exasperation to fake horror and back to exasperation again. "Well, we need to fix that." He made his way over to the fridge and started to rifle through it, talking to her at the same time.

"When I was just starting out as Kid Flash, some... Not so great things happened in the form of a clown. I couldn't sleep for _weeks_. It really messed with my sleep schedule and my parents were getting upset because that, in turn, affected my grades. Apparently being scarred for life by a clown at age 11 wasn't exactly something that could be fixed by a therapist. Especially because I was affected as my alter ego. Eventually, my mom gave up trying to get me to go back to sleep so she would wake up and keep me company. Every night for about six months, she would sit me down at the counter and make me chocolate milk, the _right_ way. I bet you didn't know there was a right way, huh Arty?" She smirked and shook her head. He grinned and started pulling items out. "Afterwords, we would just talk. She would go to sleep about an hour after she got up and I would try to sleep about two hours after she went back to bed. I never really got over it, though. Still get the nightmares every once in a while, but in this business I've learned that I'm not the only one. I guess they kind of come with the gig." She was amazed at how open he was. He just told her a little bit about his past because she was having nightmares. She didn't know what to think of him.

He clapped his hands together. "Are you ready for the best drink in the world, ever?" She giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Let's see it, _Wallman_."

"Not cool Arty. Not cool." He stopped his hand motions to glare at her. "Okay! We have two glasses, a gallon of milk, yes we _need_ the whole gallon (They're going shopping tomorrow Arty. They won't miss it), a bottle of chocolate syrup, and two spoons. Oh! and two straws." She leaned forward and put her elbows on the counter, leaning her head against her hands.

"First you pour the milk." He explained the directions and they soon found themselves in a competition. He used super speed and she called him a cheater. He declared that she was a 'jerk-face'. She called for war. He squirted the syrup at her. Eventually, the kitchen was a war zone, with ingredients everywhere. Ketchup covered the cupboards, eggs littered the walls, and sandwich toppings were in abundant quantities everywhere _except_ their proper containers.

It ended with him making them both a sandwich (He had a significantly greater amount than she did) and she made them chocolate milk, the _right_ way (with his help of course), and they both settled down on the couch with the stupidly comfortable blanket from her room while they watched movies until they fell asleep (they fell asleep around 5 in the morning, but thankfully training was bumped back to lunch time due to missions).

* * *

Robin was the first one to find them in the morning, but he didn't wake them.

He knew that Wally had another nightmare (third one in two days) and he needed the rest. Wally might say he was fine, but his subconscious was a total b**** to him. The last time he had stayed at the manor, he had woken up throughout the night from terror. Robin also knew he blamed it on his metabolism, but that wasn't always true. Robin might have let the couple sleep, but that honestly didn't stop him from getting blackmail.

First off, Artemis and Wally weren't trying to kill each other. Second, Artemis had her legs wrapped around his waist and Wally's arms were wrapped around her torso. It was adorable. Third, he was a troll. Did anyone seriously expect him not to take any pictures? Oh, he was so going to use it against the sleeping duo too (Also, Conner owed him ten bucks. He knew Artemis was a drooler).

* * *

 **I couldn't resist the angst and the sadness guys... IT WAS MEANT TO BE HAPPY! WHAT HAVE I DONE!? Oh well.**

 **DO YOU GUYS WANT THE SPECIAL CHOCOLATE MILK RECIPE? :3**

 **-1 glass**

 **-Milk**

 **-Chocolate syrup (preferably Hershey's)**

 **-1 spoon**

 ***RECIPE***

 **pour the amount of milk you want into a glass (The more chocolatey, the less milk you put in or the more chocolate you put in, got it?). Fill the spoon with chocolate syrup, but don't overflow the spoon. Next, put the spoon with syrup into the milk and make sure to stir quickly. This is a better way to make it because the chocolate that you just squirt into the cup stays at the bottom. The action of dipping the spoon in makes sure that all of the milk will get a pinch of chocolate. This has been cooking (Not really) with Emerald!**

 ***Emerald meets grey. do you guys get it? THAT'S WHY MY USERNAME IS EMERALDGREY! I WAS HAVING A HARD TIME BEING CREATIVE SO I took the two members of my OTP's eye colors and combined them. Voila. :)**

 **DO YOU GUYS WANT THE FULL DREAM? IT's a little graphic but i can put it up if u guys want to read it...**

 **Au Revoir!**

 **~Emerald ( ;) )**


	2. The Dream

**Okay, you guys wanted the dream, so here it is...**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice probably never will.**

~oOo~

 **The Dream**

 **(Warning! It's a little graphic, Okay? Read at your own choosing)**

 _She was in a hallway. The walls were plaster and the floors were concrete. There were open doors every other yard or so. She started to walk down the hallway, calling out for her team._

 _"M'gann?" Nothing._

 _"Robin?" Nothing._

 _"Conner?" Nothing._

 _"Kaldur?" Nothing._

 _"Zatanna?" Nothing._

 _"Raquel?" Still_ nothing _._

 _She was almost at the end of the hallway when she called out the last name._

 _"Wally?" A whimper came from one of the rooms. She walked towards it. The door frame and the actual door were painted yellow. On the door was a red lightning bolt. It must of been freshly painted because some of the excess paint started to drip down onto the yellow, giving the door and eerie look. Inside the room, the floor was concrete. It was too dark to make out anything other than the floor. She walked through the frame into the darkness._

 _There was something lying on the floor. It was hard to make it out with lack of light, but it was moving slightly. It almost looked like a body. She bent down to get a closer look. It_ was _a body, she thought in horror. It moved slightly and whimpered again. She rolled them onto their back._

 _Her heart stopped in horror. "Wally?" she breathed. The redhead's body was covered in gashes and bruises, his face was covered in blood that was coming from a deep cut right above his left eyebrow. He whimpered again._

 _"Artemis? Why? Why did you do this? I thought-" He started to choke on the blood filling his throat "-Y-you c-c-ca-ared f-for us. W-we were o-nl-y e-ev-er ni-ice to y-you." He stopped choking. His soft green eyes turned sharp and angry. "You were our family Artemis, and you only betrayed us. Like I said from the beginning, you're just a replacement. But I guess you do know how to shoot a bow." He suddenly pulled an arrow from his stomach (an arrow Artemis hadn't seen when she turned him over) and dropped it on the groung in front of her, a loud clack sounded as it hit the cold pavement. He smirked at her horrified reaction, but then his eyes softened again and his face relaxed into a bitterweet grin. He started coughing again. Big heaving coughs that only brought up more blood. Her eyes were wide with panic and she clutched at his arms. He went limp in her arms and his eyes clouded over with death._

 _"Wally? Wally! Wake up!" She saw that his blood covered her hands and she propelled herself back in fear. Her body was shaking as she backed into the door. Artemis frantically tried to wipe her hands off on her pants, but the blood wouldn't come off._

 _She suddenly felt something drip on her head. It was rather_ warm _as it continued its path down her hair and across her back_.

 _She froze instantly and looked up at the door. She realized with a sharp pang of horror that the red dripping down the front, the stuff she had thought was paint earlier,_ wasn't _paint. It was blood._ His _blood. Kid Flash's Blood._ Wally _freakin_ West's _blood._

 _In the shape of a_ **lightning bolt** _._

BOOM!

~oOo~

 **Well... Um... Review and Favorite? Heh heh. . . (BTW I AM working on No Laughing Matter, I'm just super busy and I keep running into a block... a REALLY BIG writing block...)**


End file.
